


2 a.m.

by PrincessLouisa



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouisa/pseuds/PrincessLouisa
Summary: Malec fluff





	2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Malec fluff cos I can't write smut

"Mmmm" sighed Magnus contentedly as he felt the warm body snuggling against him. Alec huffed out a deep breath, relaxing and curling round Magnus' body even closer. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep".  
Magnus squinted at his watch in the darkness, it showed 2 a.m "Long day, are you ok?"   
"Yeah just tired" Alec grunted.  
"Do you want anything?"  
"No, just sleep but thanks"  
"Alright, g'night darling"  
"G'night baby"  
Magnus began to drift off and shifted to make himself more comfortable, burrowing into the comfort of the soft covers. He felt something poke into his backside and suddenly felt much more awake.  
"Is that a thigh holster Alexander or are you just pleased to see me?!"  
"It's my thigh holster, too tired to get undressed, go to sleep Bane"  
Disappointed Magnus murmured "Oh, ok, love you". Alec gently pulled him in close "love you too".   
Wrapped securely in each other's loving arms they slept.


End file.
